Busted!
by geekischic
Summary: Ever wondered what Booth's and Brennan's kid would look like? You're not the only one. Only, lucky for Angela, she's got the Angelator to help her out...


**A/N: All right, this is purely for laughs. I've been writing a lot of angsty stuff lately, so I thought it was about time that I lightened things up with a good old fun fic. It's definitely not my best work, but hopefully it's good enough to get a laugh out of you. So, go on and read my little ficlet here and then please leave me a review because I love them oh so very much! :)**

-o0o-

"I don't know, Ange. I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Hodgins uneasy voice met Angela's ears as she heard him close the door to her office.

"Oh come on Jack. I know that we've all been wondering it for the past three years." She kept her eyes on the photos in front of her, quickly scanning them into her computer as she waited for the Angelator to warm up. "And this is something I simply won't forget about."

Hodgins sighed as he made his way over to her computer, watching as she carefully outlined the facial features of the two people whose faces were now scanned onto the screen. "All right, but let's make this quick. If one of them walks in here, we're toast."

"That's why we shut the door sweetie." Angela tapped away on her keyboard as Hodgins took the seat next to her, watching with fascination as she sent the information to the now humming Angelator. Soon, the faces of both Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan filled the space of the projector. "All right, now I'm interested."

"Well, I hope so. It's not like we'll ever actually find out what their kid would look like, Jack. This is as close as we're ever going to get." Angela stood up from her chair and grabbed the remote control panel for the Angelator, taking her usual stance next to the machine as she concentrated on the image she was creating. She let out a chuckle as the Angelator compared the facial features of their two colleagues, carefully constructing a new face from the features it read. Slowly, the face of a child appeared on the projector. "Let's see what their daughter would look like…"

Both Hodgins and Angela watched in awe as the face of the baby girl began to age into a toddler. Angela froze it there, admiring the face of the adorable little girl that now floated around the projector. Her wavy brown hair framed her chubby little cheeks and rounded square jaw line, the perfect blend of both Brennan's and Booth's faces. She looked very much like the way Brennan did when a laughing smile filled her face, and her warm brown eyes were lit up to match the happy, gap toothed grin that spread across her face. "Aww, Jack look at her! She has Booth's eyes!"

Hodgins chuckled and shook his head as he watched her excited smile light up her face. "You better hope Cam doesn't walk in here either or-"

"Or what, Dr. Hodgins?" Both Hodgins and Angela gasped as they whirled around to find their boss standing in the doorway, hands on her hips. They'd been so absorbed in their little experiment that they hadn't even heard the door open. "Cam! Uh, we were just…" Hodgins faltered, struggling to find an excuse for what they were doing in place of their work.

Cam walked across the room, taking in the image floating in the Angelator with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly is this, Angela?"

"Um, it's, um… it'swhatBooth'sandBrennan'skidwouldlooklike." The words all slurred together as Angela nervously explained what she'd been working on.

Cam continued to study the image, taking in the features of image in front of her. "Wow, she's adorable."

Hodgins and Angela shared a wary look as Cam spoke, wondering why she wasn't scolding them about doing their work. "You're not angry with us?"

She shrugged and kept her eyes on the image. "Normally, I would be. But I must admit this is quite interesting. Though I think her hair color would be more like Brennan's. Can you change it?" Hodgins and Angela shared another incredulous look as she tapped away once again on the keyboard, lightening up the girl's hair color so it looked more like Brennan's. "Yeah, that fits better. And I can't believe how much her eyes look like Booth's!"

"I know! I didn't think the program would get it that close." Angela gushed along with her boss as Hodgins once again shook his head. Women.

"It makes me wonder… what would their son look like?" Angela and Cam shared a conspiratorial look before Angela's fingers flew over the remote, changing the settings so her colleagues' features worked together to create the image of a young boy. His face was shaped similarly to Booth's, with hints of Brennan's features in his smile and around his eyes. His hair was the same color as Booth's, and his eyes were the same bluish green color that Brennan's were. Like the girl, he seemed to be the perfect blend between Brennan and Booth. "I can't believe you figured out how to do this Ange, it's amazing!"

Angela grinned as all three of them continued to study the little boy's face. "It's something I've been toying around with for a little while, but I just couldn't hold it off anymore." Cam chuckled at her colleague as another idea popped into her head. "What do you think their names would be?"

"Oooh! Well, maybe Matt for the boy-"

"No, not Matt." Hodgins interrupted Angela as she excitedly continued to contemplate names. "I think Alex fits better."

"Alex Booth. I like the sound of that." Cam nodded at the suggestion. "Nice choice Hodgins." He grinned and rolled his eyes as the two women continued to think about the names for the girl as Angela brought up the image once again. "Heather?" Cam suggested.

Hodgins shook his head. "Heather Booth? No, I don't think that fits."

"Ava?" Cam tried again.

"No. I don't like that one either." Angela shook her head, deep in concentration as they worked to find the perfect name. All three continued to study the girl's picture, as if she herself could tell them what name fit best.

"Well, I don't know about you Booth, but I like Lea." Hodgins, Angela, and Cam spun around to look back at the door, not believing their ears as they heard the voice that proposed the new name. "What do you think?"

Booth shrugged as he and Brennan shared a glance, laughing grins plastered on their faces as they watched the shock play across their colleagues' faces. They'd been standing in the doorway for the past five minutes, shaking their heads as they watched their friends concentrate on finding names to match the faces they'd created. "Lea Booth. I think that fits very nicely. But then again, isn't it their decision?"

Brennan grinned as she and Booth took one last glance at the images that still floated around on the projector of the Angelator. "Yeah. But we shouldn't disturb them now. It looks they're hard at work here." The two of them shared a laugh as they turned away and headed back out into the lab, leaving their three astonished colleagues still gathered around the little experiment they'd created. The same thing was on all of their minds: Busted!

**-End-**


End file.
